Randomness  is all in the cheese
by FangirlPassion
Summary: This should have been the sequel to another story I was trying to print off but It wasnt working , so THIS IS NY FIRST FAN FIC ! CREPSLEY FAN GIRLS ! HE IS MINE !


This is My sceond FanFiction . The Sequel to LOVECREPS MEMBER .

When IM bored at home I make this ! Me teaseing my Love .

And a random conversation about how I hate Steve's guts .

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN ANY CIRQUE DU FREAK CHACTERS

But I do own my love for Larent Crepsley !

~ Enjoy

Larent : What is is now ?

Me : I wuvvvvv uuuuuu !

Larent : You said that at least 60 times already . I love you to .

Me : I wanna do something romantic and random ...

darren : I have just the thing .

Me and Larent : What ?

Darren : * makeing kissy faces .*

Me : * I give him a black eye that wont go away for a year .*

Darren : OW !

me : Im sooo bored ... * Flicks wolf tail .*

Larnet : Would you like to go walking ?

Me : Yhea ... * hold Larents hand .* hehehehe cheese ...

~ Later

* Larent and Hunter are walking . When Steve jumps out from behind the trees .*

Me : Ohmigawd . A fuckin petafile !

Larent : I would agree . What do you want Steve ?

Steve : I want her ! * he frogot i was to one who beat his azz in the last story .*

Larent : * hugs me protectively * no .

Steve : Yes

My Dad : What the f*** ?

Me : Go away dad ! You should'nt be here !

My Mom : hello ...

Steve : Wtf ...

Me : * about to faint from embarassment *

My Dog : wassup ?

Me : What the hell Princess ? How are you able to talk ...

My Mom : Were here beacuse you frogot your Lunch at home ... * hands me my lunch*

Me : Thanks .. But why is Dad here ?

My Dad : * glareing at Steve .* I dont like you ...

Steve : Shut up Fat Lard ! * runs away*

My Dad : Make shure you beat that kids ass ... * walks away .*

My Mom : Have a good time .. * handing Larent her phone numer , walking away *

me : OH MI GAWD ... DID MY MOM , LIKE , HAND YOU HER NUMBR ?

Larent : Its okay , we have to go find , AND KILL , steve .

Me : * Cutting wrist , blood drops .*

Larent : * Jumps back .* WTF ...

Me : * Smileing * Lets go ! * skips away *

~ later

* Me and Larent found Steve , but he's hiding in a tree house of Evra's kids .*

Evra : He wont get down , he's like , up there with my kids , and I dont know If he likes little children . Can you save my kids ?

Me : Shure !

Larent : Of course .

Me : * climbing up ladder * lalalalalala

Larent : * Following me *

Steve : What the hell ?

Me : Come with me stevy ... * winks *

Larnet : Hunter ... * getting jealous , awwwww .*

Me : * Wispering * _Trust me ..._

Steve : Wha ... * dazed look on his face .*

Me : I can take you to places , You'd always want to go . * I touch my belt .*

Steve : Oh yhea ... ( Oh mi gawd ... is he getting horny ? )

Me : * Takes Steve , Kissing him on the cheek .*

Steve : * pants get bigger .*

Me : Kiss me by the window sill ...

* Hunter and Steve walk over to the window sill .*

Steve : * Pushes Hunter aginist the open window sill , to kiss.*

Me : * Growls like a Wolf and takes Steve by his shirt and flings him out of the window .

Me : AND THAT IS CALLED A KISS OF DEATH YOU FAT LARD . NO ONE CALLS TEDDY ( my Dad ) A FAT LARD EXEPCT ME ! AND THATS FOR KILLING LARENT IN BOOK 9 YOU FUCKIN WHORE !

{ Sorry ladies and gentalmen for my launge , this is what love will do to you .}

Steve : * moaning in pain .*

Me : Yay Steve is gonna die ! * throwing beer bottles and random objects at steve .*

Larent : That was smart ... but ...

Me : * thorwing a guy in a Barny suit .* but what ?

Larent : Only _I _ can kiss you .

Me : * Throwing a pig .* I love you . And I agree .

Larent : I love you too .

Me : * Getting ready to throw Darren at Steve .*

Darren : _WHAT THE HELL ?_

Me : Ops ... sorry darren ... * puts down darren .*

Steve : I will be BACK!

Me : * throws Darren at Steve anyway .*

Steve : OW !

Darren : OW !

Evra : AHHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Kurda : Sparkles ! Ponys ! Barbies ! YAY !

Me : SHUT UP Fag !

Kurda fangirls : You B****

Me : * takes out gun* MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Larent : * kissing me to distract me .*

Me : * haveing a makeout session with Larent *

Steve : curse you all !

Me : mwhahahahahaha DEATH TO TWILIGHT

Truska : * holing a twilight book * hey!

Me : * rolles eyes .* Only you would read Twilight truska , only you ...

~ Later

Me : Im bored

Laretn : * face palms .*

~ Fin

Steve : Or is it ? * Annie slaps him*

Annie : Hewo everyone !

Me : SHUT UP ANNIE ! NO ONE LIKES YOUR NACHOs !

Annie : * SAD *

REVIEW !


End file.
